The present invention relates to tables, and in particular to a table including folding legs movable between a secure extended position for use and a compact folded position to facilitate storage.
Tables are often provided with folding legs that move between an extended position and a folded position to facilitate set-up, tear-down, shipment and storage. A latching mechanism is usually provided on the folding legs to hold the legs in the extended position so that they do not accidentally unexpectedly collapse during use. However, many latching mechanisms are unsightly and less than attractive. Also, the latching mechanisms can be difficult and/or awkward to operate, or do not retain the legs in the extended position as securely as desired. Aside from the problems of latching mechanisms, it is desirable to fold the legs flat against the tabletop to provide a minimum thickness to facilitate storage. This is a problem where a pair of opposing folding legs on a table each include a transverse member near the bottom of the legs and the legs are so long that they overlap at the bottom when in the folded position. The overlapping legs not only can damage and scratch each other, but also the legs are prevented from laying flat against the tabletop, thus requiring additional storage space. As a result, in many known tables having folding legs, the folded position of the legs at least partially dictates the style and design of the legs. Further, the legs may accidentally swing partially out of the folded position, causing difficulty when storing the table or causing the legs to scratch against adjacent tables.
Thus, an improved table including latchable folding legs solving the aforementioned problems is desired. Also, a hinge arrangement is desired which is easily assembled to a tabletop, which maximizes efficient use of the space under the tabletop, and which also facilitates movement of the legs into and out of the folded position.